Touch panel type display apparatuses include, for example, an apparatus including a touch panel for detecting an input position by a resistance change caused by a pressing operation, which is disposed on a liquid crystal display (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-196030 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-216339).
The touch panel has a configuration in which an input panel is disposed to face a base panel. The base panel includes, on a surface facing the input panel, a transparent insulating base member made of a soda glass plate, a transparent electrode made of ITO formed in the center of the surface facing the input panel, a routed wiring which is connected to sides of the transparent electrode facing each other and disposed in an insulating portion outside the transparent electrode, and a connection electrode disposed in the insulating portion outside the transparent electrode. The input panel includes, on a surface facing the base panel, a transparent insulating base member made of a micro glass plate, a transparent electrode made of ITO formed in the center of the surface facing the base panel, and a routed wiring which is connected to sides of the transparent electrode facing each other and disposed in an insulating portion outside the transparent electrode. In a touch panel having such a configuration, when pressing a predetermined position on the touch panel, the input panel bends, and the transparent electrode of the input panel and the transparent electrode of the base panel contact each other at the pressed position. The contact position is detected by measuring an electrical resistance of the transparent electrode, and is read as input information.
In the touch panel, the input panel and the base panel are disposed to face each other via a seal material. In a touch panel disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-196030, the connection electrode of the base panel and the routed wiring of the input panel are electrically connected by an electrically-conductive adhesive inside the seal material. In such a configuration, the electrically connecting portion needs to be provided inside the seal material, and hence the touch panel cannot be sufficiently downsized. In contrast, in a touch panel disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-216339, an anisotropically conductive adhesive is used as a seal material. Therefore, the electrically connecting portion inside the seal material is not necessary, so that the touch panel can be downsized.
However, in the touch panel disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-216339, in order to prevent unnecessary electrical connection from occurring in a portion other than the portion where the connection electrode of the base panel and the routed wiring of the input panel should be electrically connected, the routed wiring may be required to be routed outside of the seal material, in such a case, there is a problem that the touch panel cannot be sufficiently downsized.